


Hiding In The Closet

by Firefox



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Closet Sex, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings you never get over, no matter how old you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b_o_w_a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_o_w_a/gifts).



Reid pulled up the old Simms manor and killed the engine of the Jaguar. Parked out from was Tyler’s hummer which meant he was there. Why Reid had no idea but he intended to find out. There was nothing more annoying than having to track his best friend on a wet, cold, miserable Friday night. Reid had returned to their room after a failed date figure he’d find Tyler curled on his bed studying or playing Xbox. Instead he’d returned to an empty room with no idea where Tyler was. After a call to Caleb and Pogue to find they hadn’t seen him since class let out hours ago Reid set off to find him.

Sliding out of the car into the pouring rain Reid flipped the collar of his jacket up to shield him some from the pounding. As he was jogging up the drive a loud clap of thunder followed flash of lighten went off a few miles away. Once at the front door he tried it to find it locked. Knowing that wherever Tyler was he was not likely to come open the door Reid pushed a little bit of Power into the door popping the lock.

Pushing the door open Reid stepped out of the rain. Stepping in the foyer of the ancient house Reid looked around. It looked like it always looked old, dusty and cold. Shaking himself out and using a little too dry himself he draped his wet coat over the antique coat rake. Walking in farther he avoid the drop cloth covered furniture and took the stairs two at a time knowing where Tyler was most likely hiding. Strolling down the hallway he stopped in front of the door with a dinosaur plaque on it declaring it ‘Tyler’s Room’. Pushing the door open he stepped inside.

Tyler room looked exactly like it’d look when he was 13 and living in there; bed unmade, curtains pulled shut, books stacked knee high everywhere on the floor. Navigating the space Reid stood in the center of the empty room and tapped his foot. Looking around he saw a beam of light coming from under the door of the closet. Rolling his eyes he walked over and knocked on the room.

“Tyler?” he called knocking.

There was a moment of silence before a response came, “Reid?”

Tyler’s voice was distorted slightly from behind the heavy oak door but he was definitely in the closet.

“What the hell Baby Boy, why are you in the closet?” Reid demanded pulling at the door only to find it locked from the inside. Pushing Power into the door Reid tried to pop the lock like he’d done on the front door only to have it failed as his Power met Tyler’s.

“Stop, don’t try to pop the lock Reid,” Tyler voice was clear as if he were pressed against the door.

“Then open the door, do you know how long I’ve been looking for you?” Reid said pushing his damp hair out of his face.

“No leave it, I’m fine you found me now you can go,” Tyler said through the door.

“Like hell!” Reid yelled pushing at the door with his shoulder at the same time a loud clap of thunder and flash of thunder occurred.

“Reid what the hell,” Tyler exclaimed.

“Come out of there right now,” Reid demanded once again shoving against the door.

The thunder was getting louder and lighting brighter and closer than before. Reid sighed in annoyance leaning heavy on the door listening and jiggling the handle. Trying to think of something, anything to get Tyler to open the door but failing. In a fit of annoyance he gave the door one well placed kick putting a tad bit of Power behind it and heard over the clap of thunder the door give a satisfying creak.

“Please Reid, stop,” Tyler pleaded sounding close to tears.

Listening to Tyler’s plea Reid realized something he forgotten. When they’d been younger prior to their move into the dorms at Spenser Academy Tyler had been terrified of thunderstorms. It had been almost five years since the last time Reid had found Tyler holed up in this very closet terrified out of his mind because of the storm. It had taken the combined Power of Pogue, Caleb and himself to breakdown the door that time and Tyler had only been thirteen at the time now he was seventeen almost eighteen and had a hell of a lot more Power and control. There was no way he was going to get into that closet, not even Ascended not if Tyler didn’t want him too.

Scowling in frustration Reid glared at the door thinking. Thumping his head against the door he briefly considered calling Caleb and Pogue but disguarded that idea as soon as it came. His baby boy was probably embarrassed enough and didn’t need there other two brothers to see him like this. No Reid was going to have to get him to open the door all on his own.

 

“Come on baby boy you have to come out of there,” Reid cajoled putting as much whine into his voice as he could.

However Tyler was not impressed, “No, I don’t I’m fine here.”

Reid pouted even though he knew Tyler couldn’t see him, “You’re hiding in a closet baby boy.”

“So what?” came the defensive reply.

Realizing he sounded vaguely annoyed he switched tactics, “Fine if you won’t come out can I at least come in.”

“No,” Tyler said instantly.

“Why?” he whined, this was taking way to long as far as he was concerned.

“Because,” Reid could see in his mind Tyler mirroring his position hand on the knob, head pressed to the door, eyes closed.

“Tyler,” Reid pressed into the door hand fiddling with the knob.

There was a moment of silence before Reid heard Tyler sigh, “Fine.”

As soon as the lock tumbled Reid grabbed the door swinging it open and stepping inside pulling the door behind him with a hard slam. Tyler was a few mere feet away dressing in his pajamas flashlight in hand glaring at him

“Baby boy…”Reid started reaching for Tyler only for the younger man to flinch away. Frowning Reid placed a hand on his shoulder gently but insistently pulling him towards him.

“I don’t know why you’re here Reid,” Tyler said even as he let himself be pulled into the embrace.

“I’m here because my best friend is hiding in a closet,” Reid tilted Tylers head towards him looking at him intently.

“I’m not hiding,” even as he said it Tyler looked away knowing he couldn’t lie to Reids face, not convincingly anyway.

Reid sighed exasperated with Tylers denial. Now that he had his hands on Tyler all her had to do was get him out of the closet. Which should be the easy part. With one hand on Tyler and the other on the door knob he twisted it and pulled Tyler only for the door not to open and him to fall into the door.

Pulling away from Reid, Tyler gave Reid an angry look and pulled Reid forcibly away from the door.

“What the hell Reid stop it.”

“What I was just going to see if it was locked,” Reid said grinning a little to reassure Tyler.

“Yeah right, you think I’m stupid,” Tyler said ignoring Reids grin.

“No,” Reid denied still grinning but trying to maneuver Tyler out of the way.

With a gentle but insistent shove from Tyler, Reid stumbled back and away from but Tyler and the door.

“I don’t want to leave, like it here,” Tyler said giving Reid a look that Reid knew meant he wasn’t going to back down.

“Tyler I’m not spending the night in a closet with you.”

Reid was getting close to feed up with this. First he’d run off without telling anyone, then he won’t let Reid in the closet and now he wouldn’t let him out, Reid was about at the end of his wits with Tyler and his silly phobia.

“Well its not like I asked you to come in here,” Tyler was glaring now full on annoyance and just a hint of anger as well.

Pushing off the door he stood tall glowering at Reid.

“I couldn’t just leave you here,” Reid told him exasperated and annoyed.

“I’d be fine” Tyler said glaring a little.

“Tyler you’re hiding in a closet because of a thunderstorm,” Reid point out making to reach for him.

“I’m fine,” Tyler snapped shoving Reids hand away moving farther back into the closet.

Dropping to the floor pressing against the wall Tyler pulled his knees to his chest and glared at Reid.

“I’m fine,” he repeated as if that would make it true.

Reid gave him a skeptical look accompanied by an eye roll. Looking around the closet he slumped down against the wall opposite Tyler and waited. He would sit here all night if he had to. It was a pretty large closet not like the one in their dorm but a walk in closet giving them plenty of room to move about. It had a single hanging light to illuminate it and was mostly empty from anything hanging. Stretching out his legs and getting comfortable Reid settled in for the wait.

They sat in a silence that was only broken up with the sound of thunder outside the door and the small frightened sounds made by Tyler afterwards. Every attempt Reid made to talk was meet with stony silence and glares from Tyler. After a particularly bad clap of thunder in which Tyler flinched bad enough to crack his head on the wall Reid decided he had had enough.

“Come here baby boy,” Reid commanded.

Tyler hesitated for a split second before drooping his shoulders and shuffling over. Pulling the younger boy into his arms Reid simply held him waiting and Tyler didn’t disappoint him.

“I know its silly,” Tyler started.

Tyler twisted in Reids arms till he was spread across Reids lap cuddling into his chest.

“I mean I thought I got over it, but then everything with Chase and the storm and what almost happen to Caleb I don’t know, I was in our room you know waiting for you to come back and then the lights went,” Tyler sighed pressing his face into Reids chest embarrassed, “And I freaked, you weren’t there and Caleb and Pogue were busy with Sarah and Kate I didn’t want to bother them so I came here because…” he trailed off closing his eyes.

Reid waited a beat for Tyler to continue but when he didn’t Reid finished for him, “Because there is where you use to go when there was a storm.”

Tyler nodded against Reid chest hiding his face flush with embarrassment. He was a few months shy of being eighteen and he was hiding in his childhood closet because of a thunderstorm.

 

Threading his fingers through Tyler’s hair Reid leaned back against the wall. Tyler seemed perfectly content making little happy mummers at each pass of Reid’s fingers through his hair. Mentally Reid drifted continuing to pet and soothe the younger boy on automatic. Which had he been paying attention he would have realized and heard the difference in sounds Tyler was making, going from pleases to something more interested.

“Tyler what the…” Reid exclaimed jumping when he felt Tyler place a gentle kiss on his neck.

“Please Reid,” Tyler whispered twisting so he could look at Reid. “Please, please, please,” he begged eyes wide biting his lip.

“Please what Baby Boy?” Reid questioned.

“Keep touching me, feels good, not so scared when you touch me,” Tyler admitted pressing wet kisses to Reid’s neck.

Reid remember this all to well, the reason Tyler had stopped hiding in his closet during storms, he had taken to hiding in Reid’s bed during storms letting him distract Tyler from the storms. They hadn’t done this in a very long time but it didn’t seem as though Tyler had forgotten anything, not that Reid had forgotten either.

Biting his lip hard to keep from moaning as Tyler licked his way down his neck Reids hands scrambled along Tylers shirt trying to touch as much of him as possible. Tyler was mumbling something against his neck as he worried the skin there and Reid had to strain his ears to hear only to realize Tyler was chanting his name over and over again interspersed with ‘please god please’.

Gripping the hem of Tylers shirt Reid yanked and pulled at it till Tyler backed off enough to get it off himself while Reid worked is own shirt over his head.

“Oh god yes,” Tyler murmured attacking Reids mouth the second his shirt was clear.

Tyler tasted exactly like he had before only better, like mint toffee and chocolate.

Pulling away from Tyler’s mouth for some much needed air Reid gasped trying to catch his breath. Tyler seemingly unaware simply moved from his mouth down back to his neck then continued on giving each of Reid’s nipples a nip and a lick before continuing on. He paused for a while licking and nipping at Reid’s abs and bellybutton sucking at it and licking at it like it was something else.

“Baby Boy, wait wait, Ty,” Reid murmured tugging at Tyler’s hair hauling him up and kissing him again.

Maneuvering Tyler into straddling his lap Reid held him as close as he could get. As Tyler attempted to seemingly try to suck his brains out through his mouth Reid bucked up rubbing his jean covered erection against Tyler’s equally straining one. This seemed to remind Tyler of his original goal pulling away from the kiss.

“You want to stop Baby Boy?” Reid asked confused at Tyler’s sudden retreat.

Tyler shook his head negative pushing at Reid before squirming down tugging Reid’s jeans and boxers away. Before Reid could stop him Tyler had had his jeans across the room and boxers out of the way of his prize. Reid’s dick was hard and weeping and more than interested in whatever Tyler had in store for it.

With a moan of appreciation at the sight before him Tyler took Reid’s dick into his mouth inhaling most of the length in one go. It was so sudden to keep from all but screaming Reid stuffed his fist in his mouth bucking up deeper into the wet, warm cavern of Tyler’s mouth.

“Oh shit Baby Boy, yes, yes yes,” Reid babbled jerking his fist from his mouth as Tyler licked the length of his sucking hard on the tip.

It didn’t take long for Reid to reach the edge with the way Tyler was licking and sucking him. Be it because it was Tyler or the fact he was just so damn good at it Reid didn’t know but sooner he thought he was yanking at Tyler’s hair cumming in short bust into his mouth.

Taking one last lick at Reid’s spent member Tyler shucked his jeans and boxers in one go and wrapped his hand around his own weeping dick. Slumping sideways Tyler jacked off setting a hard and fast pace making little needy sounds still in the back of his throat. Reid watched through half silted eyes still in a mild stupor from the blow job he’d just received. Shaking himself out of it Reid reached for Tyler.

“No let me,” Reid said slapping Tyler’s hand away from his dick taking into his own.

With one hand on his dick and the other on his waist Reid hauled Tyler into his lap. With Tyler in his lap he wrapped both hands around his dick slowing stroking it like he remembered Tyler liked it. Tight at the base and flicking his nail over the dripping slit at the top. Wiggling and moaning Tyler pressed his head back into Reid’s shoulder trying to pump his hips and make Reid go fast but instead he found himself pinned by Reid’s Power.

“Nuhuh Baby Boy, we’re going to do this my way,” Reid said

“Please, please, faster, oh god please,” Tyler begged to far gone to think to Use to get himself free.

Reid laughed at Tylers pleas deliberately slowed even more causing Tyler to attempt to wiggle and squirm even more. This in turn caused his recently sated cock to attempt to perk up and take interest.

Squeezing Tyler tighter caused him to moan and buck unconsciously using to break himself free of Reid’s hold enough to buck forward and fuck Reid’s fist as fast as he wanted. A few strokes later Tyler was shuddering and coming paint Reid’s fist and his own thighs with his cum. Slumping back against Reid Tyler sighed.

“You good Baby Boy?” Reid asked moving his hand to his face to examine it.

Tyler made a vague happy sound watching Reid as he sniffed his hand once before licking it tentatively at first then sucking all three fingers into his mouth cleaning them completely.

“I’m good,” Tyler said leaning up to kiss Reid humming happily at the taste of himself.

With a content sigh Tyler burrowed his face into Reid’s chest.

“Thank you for staying with me,” he mumbled.

“No problem Baby Boy, no problem at all,” Reid said shifting so he could hold Tyler as close to him as he wanted.

As they lay there drifting to sleep Tyler realized something.

“It stopped raining,” he murmured sleeply, “We can leave now.”

“Naw, I’m good Baby Boy,” was the last thing Tyler heard as he fell into a content and sated sleep.


End file.
